Battlefield
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' Battlefield. CeCe/Ty. T-rated for minor language. Please R&R and Enjoy yourself!


**A/N: Hi-Hi! This was inspired by Jordin Sparks' _Battlefield. _Please R&R and I hope you enjoy yourself!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything! Nope, not a thing! I do own Manny but that's a different story! But nope, not a thing!_**

* * *

><p>23 years old Manny was currently in New York, sitting in one of her best friends' apartment, waiting on her to get ready. She got bored and stole this friend's Ipod, and was currently singing every song. When it came to a specific song, she decided to sing it with effort. The song so happens to be Jordin Sparks' <em>Battlefield<em>.

_'One of my favorites...', _she thought as the opening beat began to start.

**Don't try to explain your mind **

**I know what's happening here **

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

Else where in Chicago, Illinois, a couple can be seen though an apartment window. A redhead woman is seen yelling a little-skinned man. Tears are seen to form in her eyes and the man is just sitting there, ignoring her.

Let's take a look inside.

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a war**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

"Ty, stop ignoring me!"

He didn't say anything, just watching TV like his wife wasn't about to tear his head off.

CeCe stood in front of the scene, blocking his way.

"Damn it, CeCe! Move out the way!", he sneered.

"No! Not until you tell me where you been all last night!"

**My world's nothing when you're gone **

**I'm not here without a shield **

**Can't go back now**

"You wanna know where I been? I was at Club Love all last night. I just wanted to get away from your constant bitching!"

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing **

**Oh no**

Oh, the tears were falling, now.

"Oh, if you wanna stay out all night, what's the purpose of you coming home? You should have just stay with your hoe!"

He rolled his eyes, "For the last freaking time CeCe, I am NOT cheating on you!"

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again **

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

"You could have fool me, considering how you smell of ladies' perfume! You could have shower to hide your infidelity!"

"Oh stop kidding yourself, CeCe!"

"You stop kidding YOURSELF, Ty! Not everyone in the world wants you! Who would want a jobless, ego-fulled jerk who can't keep his dick in his pants?"

Uh oh, that done it.

**I never meant to start a war **

**You know I never wanna hurt you **

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

"Shut up, CeCe...", he growled.

"No, you listen! I love you, Ty. Will all my heart and soul. I'd give the world to you on a sliver platter but you wouldn't do the same. I love you but I'm not going to be a side-line chick! I gave up everything for you! My home, my best friend, my family and for what? For a douche bag who thinks the world revolves around him! Well, you know what? I can't take it anymore!"

**Why does love always feel like ... **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**[repeat] **

**Why does love always feel like**

"Take what? What are you bitching about, now?"

"I'm leaving!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Oh crap, this is really heating up.

**Can't swallow our pride, **

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag **

**If we can't surrender**

**Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

CeCe stormed off into their shared bedroom. She pulled out a suitcase and began stuffing everything that belong to her.

Ty stood in the doorway, watching her.

"OK! Leave, then! But you have nowhere to go! You'll be living on the street and come crawling back to me!"

CeCe felt a fresh new wave of tears coming and felt like her stomach dropped.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing) **

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again **

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

She stood with a face of determination and this time, he knew.

He knew she was actually gonna leave him this time.

He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. He might be an ass but he need CeCe. He loved her and just couldn't let her walk out of his life.

"Move, Ty.", her voice soft but stern at the same time.

"No."

**I never meant to start a war **

**You know I never wanna hurt you **

**Don't even know what we're fighting**

"Ty, please move."

"N-O. You're not going anywhere."

**Why does love always feel like ... **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**[repeat]**

"You can't keep me here."

"Well, you're not going anywhere so you might as well just unpack your little suitcase and go sit in the living room."

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)**

You could see steam coming out of CeCe's ears at that remake. She took the wedding ring off her finger and then angrily threw it at Ty.

"Damn it, Ty! Don't you get it? It's over! This marriage is done!"

Those words cut him deep.

**Get your armor (get your armor) **

**I guess you better go and get your**

"This marriage isn't over, until I SAY it's over. Remember who you are. You're Cecelia BLUE. You're the Mrs. Ty Blue. I'm the man in this marriage and I make the decisions here, understand?"

Okay, now THAT was a little sexist but the dude never been good with words before.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight **

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright **

**Cause baby we don't have to fight **

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

He sure shut up when he received a thunderous open-handed slap from his redhead wife.

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield, **

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh), **

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield**

He touches his burning cheek and the corner of his lips where a tiny trickle of blood has been drawn.

Damn, CeCe was stronger than she looks.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!", she exclaimed, feeling remorseful for hitting him.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, alright...", he evilly muttered, before he violently threw CeCe over his shoulder.

**I guess you better go and get your armor **

**I never meant to start a war (start a war) **

**You know I never wanna hurt you **

**Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)**

He locked the door before he threw CeCe on the bed. He started ripping off her clothes and ripped off his' and that lead to two hours of doing "that".

**Why does love always feel like ... **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**a battlefield (battlefield) **

**[repeat]**

CeCe woke up after. She couldn't believe it. Her husband raped her. Well, she can't say rape if she enjoyed it. And she did. A whole lot.

He was forcefully but gentle with her. It was the best they ever had.

An arm wrapped around her waist and a raspy voice whispered, "I'm sorry..."

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) **

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) **

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

"What?", she needed to hear it again.

"I'm sorry. I did wrong and I take my anger out on you. I'm sorry. I said things I didn't mean just to hurt you. I'm sorry for doing... "That" to you. I'm really sorry. My stupid pride makes our love feel like a battlefield. I would totally understand if you want to leave me."

CeCe said nothing but got out of bed. Tears formed in his eyes but quickly retreated when he saw her pick up the ring and put it back on her finger.

**Why does love always feel like (whooaa ooow) **

**Why does love always feel like (whooaa ooow) **

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

She crawled back into bed and snuggled up to him.

"I guess, I'll stay being Mrs. Ty Blue for a while.", he grinned real big and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, CeCe. I need you. You're my life and without you, I'm completely useless."

"I love you too, Ty.", she said as sleep overtook them.

**I never meant to start a war **

**Don't even know what we're fighting for **

**I never meant to start a war **

**Don't even know what we're fighting for **

**(whooaa ooow)**

Back in New York, as Manny finished her song, a tan hand snatched the ipod away from her.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"I told you for the last time, Manny! Don't LISTEN to my ipod!"

"Jo-Jo, please! I just wanna finish the play list!", The young Asian pleaded to her tall, curvy friend, using the nickname she made up for her.

"No! And also, we're like 2 hours late! Come on before Randy has our heads!", The taller girl pulled the shorter Manny out of the door, taking them on a journey that will change their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you can't guess who Jo-Jo and Randy is. **

**So how was it? ****Are you glad they made up or pissed that it was sucky writing? Or do you think I need help and want to "improve" me? Well, tell me about it! Come on, don't be shy!**

**P.S. - Wanna see what Manny looks like? Go to my profile! I promise you'll think she's hot cause I thinks she's hot.**


End file.
